


Still the Same

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Still the Same

This is the place where I  
came in,  
My friend.  
Same battles raging in  
your eyes,  
Never won or lost—  
The real forever war.

Once, years past and I wish  
forgotten,  
I thought to join your cause,  
Realign the forces,  
Save you,  
Love you,  
Bring peace to your soul and  
mine.  
But those were the fanciful dreams  
of youth,  
Untouched by the hard need of  
your reality.  
Unknowing,  
Blind  
To all but the end that justified  
so many means.

And now,  
Here again at last  
Standing before you,  
engulfed by you,  
I see all remains the same.  
You touch my face,  
my heart,  
And take my life.


End file.
